He Evil Then Me
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [KIHYUN/YAOI] Kyuhyun tahu Kibum ingin mengerjainya. Tetapi, apa benar keiblisan seorang Kyuhyun mengalahkan Kibum -kekasihnya? [oneshoot]


**He Evil Then Me**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Lullaby Dik<strong>

**Main Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun.**

**Pair : KiHyun [Kibum X Kyuhyun]**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Ide dan cerita murni punya Dik, selain para tokoh tentu saja.**

**Warning : Boys Love or YAOI, RE-PUBLISH.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY STORY!<strong>

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**Lullaby Dik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Pembawa acara Radio Star mengabarkan pada pemirsa atas ketidakhadiran Kyuhyun. dikatakan, magnae Super Junior itu sedang dalam keadaan sakit.

KLIK

Tokoh yang baru saja diperbincangkan mematikan televisi dengan kesal. Terhitung 3 hari sejak flu menyebalkan menyerang tubuhnya. Cho kyuhyun merasa bosan-sangat bosan. Tapi, para hyungdeul yang terlalu proktektif padanya mengurung Kyuhyun didorm sendirian. Ya, dorm dikunci dari luar.

"Hyungdeul menyebalkan! Eomma juga!" rutuk Kyuhyun. dua hari yang lalu, dia dirawat eommanya dirumah mereka. Namun, eommanya menemani tuan Cho untuk mengecek bisnis sekolah mereka diTaiwan. Kyuhyun meraih gadget terbarunya. Gadget pemberian kekasihnya sebagai hadiah promo album 'Swing Super Junior M'.

Kyuhyun mengusap layar, menampilkan wajah seorang namja dengan dengan dirinya. Pada gambar itu Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sementara sementara namja disampingnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun namun tatapan matanya tertuju kearah Kyuhyun. Pipi Kyuhyun merona melihatnya, detika kemudian, pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Bumie… bogoshippo…" ucapnya lirih. Pasalnya, Bumie atau lebih dikenal Kim Kibum belum mengunjungi Kyuhyun sampai saat ini. Hanya sebuah pesan singkat yang berisi agar Kyuhyun lebih menjaga kesehatan.

Kyuhyun tahu Kibum punya jadwal syuting dan kekasihnya semenjak tiga tahun lalu itu memang dingin. Tapi, entah mengapa. Kyuhyun sangat ingin bertemu Kibum. Rasanya, jika tidak bertemu juga lebih baik Kyuhyun menyuruh Siwon datang untuk menemaninya. "Ehem." Kyuhyun berdehem kuat. Mengipas-ngipas wajah dengan tanggannya. Demi koleksi game berharga Kyu, pikiran apa yang melintas tadi? Siwon? Mungkin sama saja dengan mempercepat kematian Siwon.

Kibum memang dingin tapi juga sangat proktektif dan sensitif mengenai Kyuhyun.

Tokk… Tokk… Tokk…

Suara ketukan pintu membawa Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. "Nugu? Kalau itu hyungdeul pasti sudah masuk." monolognya. Kyuhyun bangkit dan melihat dari layar siapa yang berkunjung.

Yang tampil dalam layr adalah seorang namja berseragam pengantar pizza dengan kotak pizza ditangannya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah yang dia yakini seorang namja karena tertutupi oleh topi. Menimang-nimang sebentar. "Ah… pasti hyungdeul yang membelikannya. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Pengantar pizza tadi menyerahkan kotak dan surat tanda penerima tanpa sepatah kata. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperdulikan sifat tidak sopan itu karena dia sendiri tidak pernah bersikap sopan.

Tapi, saat Kyuhyun menyentuh kotak pizza. Namja manis itu tertegun. Fokus pandangnya jatuh ke tangan si pengantar pizza. Kyuhyun meneliti perawakan si pengantar pizza, tingginya yang sedikit dibawah Kyuhyun, kulit putih, dan tubuh proporsional. Jangan lewatkan jari-jari panjang yang tidak asing baginya.

Setelah meyakinkan diri, seringai Kyuhyun terbentuk.

Dia sangat ingin langsung menubruk si pengantar pizza dan memeluknya erat. Tetapi, julukan 'evil' bukanlah sekedar guyonan. "Aku sedang sakit. Tenggorokan juga sakit. Aku akan menandatangani surat ini. Pizzanya boleh kau ambil."

BLAMM

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu. Tidak membiarkan si pengantar pizza mengangkat wajah atau melayangkan protes. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun terkikik sendiri. "Pasti dia Bumie. Dan sebentar lagi Bumie akan memencet bel. Ha…Ha…Ha… tidak jadi surprise." Monolog Kyuhyun senang.

Dia menghempaskan tubuh ke atas sofa. Menghitung dalam hati detik-detik bunyi bel kembali terdengar. Tapi, sudah hitungan ke-50 Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berbunyi.

Ddrrttt… ddrrttt… ddrrttt…

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Senyum yang sempat hilang muncul kembali dibibirnya, bahkan lebih lebar. "Kibum, kau sudah tidak sabar eoh?" Kyuhyun mengusap layar, menjawab telefon.

"Nde, Bumie." Sahut Kyuhyun senang.

"_Kyuhyun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" _Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek, apa sekarang Bumienya berbasa-basi dahulu?

"Ya. Lumayan. Aku sepertinya sudah bisa kerja besok."

"_Baguslah. Ah, apa kau sudah memakan pizzanya?" _dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. Apa ini salah satu 'basa-basi' Kibum yang lain? Dia paling tahu kekasihnya ini tidak pandai dalam berkata yang tidak penting.

"Kibum, kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Terdengar helaan nafas berat disana. _"Aku masih di China Kyu, mungkin lusa kembali ke Korea. Ada apa?"_ tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Berarti…

"Nd…Nde. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"_Aku tadi memesan pizza untukmu, kau sudah memakannya kan?" _Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan analisanya yang salah. "Ya. Gomawo."

"_Kau sudah menemukan cincinnya?" _tanya Kibum lagi. Dahi Kyuhyun semakin berkerut, "Cincin?" ulangnya.

"_Sepertinya belum ya. Baiklah, akan ku katakan saja. Sebenarnya, aku menyuruh pembuat pizzanya untuk menyisipkan cincin didalam pizza. Heechul yang membelikan cincin itu. Aku… hah… apa kau ingin menikah dengan ku Cho Kyuhyun?"_

"KIBUM PABBO!" Kyuhyun menjerit heboh. Dia melempar ponselnya asal. Membuka pintu secepat yang dia bisa. Tapi, dia tidak menemukan sosok pengantar pizza itu lagi.

Air mata Kyuhyun jatuh, dia tidak sadar kapan air matanya berkumpul.

"Bumie bodoh… aku kan tidak tahu. Sekarang bagaimana dong?" isak Kyuhyun. Dia terduduk dilantai, tidak perduli kalau ada orang yang lewat.

Merasa putus asa, Kyuhyun memilih kembali masuk dorm. Mungkin-menjelaskan semuanya pada Kibum. "Kenapa kau sangat bodoh Kyuhyun, padahal Kibum sedang melamarku…" monolognya sedih.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu. Berjalan lunglai ke arah sofa.

"Yo!" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya sesaat mendengar seruan berat itu. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat melihat sesosok tubuh berseragam pizza duduk tenang diatas sofa.

"KIBUM?!"

"Kau mencari siapa diluar eoh?" sindir Kibum.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya kepangkuan Kibum, memeluk tubuh itu erat. Tangisannya kembali pecah. "Jadi, itu benar kau kan?! Nappeun namja!" celoteh Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengusap punggung Kyuhyun berkali-kali. "Mian…" balas Kibum.

Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu, dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kibum, tapi, tangan namja itu menahan pinggang Kyuhyun agar tetap duduk dipangkuannya. "Kau mengerjaiku kan?" hardik Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha… aku tidak ada niat sebelumnya. Bukankah kau yang diluan ingin mengerjaiku? Kau tahu itu aku kan?" Kyuhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Cih, tetap saja kau menyebalkan."

"Tapi, kau senang bukan?" goda Kibum. "Aniya! Kau menyebalkan! Lagian, kau kenapa bisa masuk?"

"Aku hanya berdiri di dekat pintu, kau saja yang cemas sendiri." Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kibum. "Habis… aku takut cincinnya dibawa."

"Kau percaya aku memberi cincin?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, "Kau tidak?" Kibum tersenyum misterius. "Tentu saja tidak."

Kyuhyun tidak membalas apa-apa. Kecewa, ya tentu saja dia kecewa.

"Aku tidak memasukkannya ke dalam pizza, tapi, aku meletakkannya dikotak, dan akan membukanya saat kau berada dihadapanku."

Kibum membuka kotak kecil, menampilkan cincin putih polos didalamnya. "Kau mau menikah dengan ku kan Kyu? Tidak boleh menolak!"

Kyuhyun menghambur ke pelukan Kibum. Mencurahkan air mata bahagianya. "Dasar tidak romantis! Apa yang kau harapkan aku menjawabnya jika tidak boleh menolak? Kibum menyebalkan!"

Kibum membalas pelukan Kyuhyun lebih erat. Menciumi kepala Kyuhyun. Menyesap aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuh calon 'istrinya'.

"Nde. Kim Kyuhyun."

**-****THE ****END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Note's : [Oneshoot yang di kerjakan ketika ujian Bahasa Indonesia! Hahahaha] Itu Note yang kemarin. Dik mau menghargai <strong>**usaha Dik buat FF ini saat ujian makanya note itu di masukkan balik. Jangan tiru Dik ya. FF ini juga Re-Publish. Gak masalah review lagi kan? Atau yang baru baca jadi tahu kan. Hehe.**

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


End file.
